A song can change it all
by Kat100666
Summary: Postwar Draco sings at night clubs and is thought dead in the magical world, Harry is a high end music man named James Black in the muggle world and happens to stumble upon the blond. When Draco falls in love things go wonky... Currently being rewritten to check spelling, add detail and then make more ffn right changing the lyrics to my own since lyrics are not suppose to be used.
1. Never agian

Hello darlings! Yes this is a Harry Draco love story, deal with it or go away. Okay lets start off with the basics so you know what's going on, This is postwar, and Harry has changed a lot, Draco sings his heart out. I do not own any of the characters and all the ideas are mine, except I got the idea for Harry's look from two of my friends. HP means Harry's point of view, and DM means Draco's point of view! **Bold** is Thoughts and _Italics_ are lyrics. Oh and the last Chapter is actually the list of songs and artists. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter One: Never again!

HP

The cool air nipped at him so he made a turn into a bar, already seeing double he went to the bar pulling off the hooded cloak as he went and dropping it lazily on the stool next to him. Ordering a few rounds of tequila he started downing them. Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort, fans and worshippers had hounded him so he ran to the muggle world. Where he had a tendency to get drunk then stumble home late at night only to be cured by the wonderful thing called magic.

Wearing black jeans with a faded green dragon ghosting over his hip he showed off his powerful legs, the fishnet top showed of his abs nicely. Yet the shirt also showed off the dragonfly tattoo on his collarbone and the thorned black rose on his left lower stomach. His hair was as untamed as ever but you really could not tell in the dim smoky atmosphere of the bar, those emeralds he had the audacity to call eyes, no longer were blocked by hideous glasses. Chains dangled down his hip and a considerable amount of eyeliner adorned his eyes.

He glanced up at the bar his green eyes glazed with a drunken haze; through his drunken daze he seemed to have replaced the blonde Adonis man on the stage, of this filthy muggle bar, as Draco Malfoy. Yet he knew that could not be true since Draco Malfoy had been considered dead since the end of the war. Harry had always envied the blonde, getting to follow his parents into the after life and not being shackled with the responsibilities the world deemed him with.

As soon as that voice started up Harry knew instantly something was off, that was Draco's voice, twisting his belly ring absently he sighed in wonder. His three earrings glittered in the lights that flashed over him and he watched carefully as the blond man stated to sing, watching cautiously over the top of his shot glass.

DM

"_He's drunk again its time to fight_

_She must have done something wrong tonight_

_When the living room becomes a boxing ring_

_Its time to run when you see him commencing his stance_

_She's just a woman never again"_

Draco's voice rang out, he managed to get half the bar to look at him even if they were all drunks he felt proud, ever since his father went completely insane and attacked his mother and ended up killing her then himself he had been singing in muggle bars. He was dead to the magical world and liked it that way he no longer had to worry of being killed by one of the Golden Trio, hiding his face whenever he had to get something magical for a precaution. Singing was his way to deal with his life and the problems he faced, like being tracked by a high up ministry member trying to get higher, some suspected he was alive and were on a 'curse and ask questions later' sort of deal.

"_I hear her scream from down the hall_

_Amazing she can even talk at all_

_She cries to me go back to bed_

_Terrified that shell end up dead in his hands_

_She's just a woman never again"_

Glancing out he noticed one man who seemed intent on him, the others were randomly bobbing their heads to the music, and this one was staring at him. He sang the truth, poured his heart and soul out with the words leaving his mouth as if he was giving them to an angel for safekeepings. He decided that the man watching him could be his angel for the night, tell his story to the man and never see he man again.

"_Baby were bold But not like this_

_See it unfold but not like this_

_Never uphold who I am seen in this thing_

_She's just a woman never again"_

Those eyes seemed to penetrate him, his mind and soul seemed to be open and ready for the taking, so he closed his eyes to finish his song, deciding it best to keep his cherub focused in his mind. He could picture the man, who made him slightly nervous he seemed familiar, in his head and pretended to be singing only to him, as if the rest of the area were of no importance.

"_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell_

_It starts to sting as it starts to swell_

_She looks at you she wants the truth_

_Its right out there in the waiting –_

_Waving those hands just as sweet as he can!"_

His mind made wings, deep green angel wings with golden tips burst out of his angels back and he smiled as he sang. Now his angel was perfect, he had never done this he would usually be so focused on the crowd he would feel numb till he go off the stage yet now he felt warm. He felt as if he was safe and secure, he would have to invite his dark haired angel to visited more of his shows.

"_Baby were bold But not like this_

_See it unfold but not like this_

_Never uphold who I am seen in this thing_

_She's just a woman never again_

_Never again!"_

HP

"_Fathers a name you haven't earned yet_

_You're just a child with a temper_

Haven't you heard never hit a lady? 

_Kicking' your ass would be a pleasure!"_

Harry smiled gently out at Draco, he knew this was the man he thought dead for three years, and he smirked inwardly as he wondered if Draco even knew who he was. **'Probably not, I look so different, he is hiding but has not changed his appearance to do so, oh well – he's quite good at this. Note to self, buy Malfoy a round'** he thought downing the shot in his hand and standing up. Leaving the bartender an order to give Draco whatever he wanted he left about three hundred dollars and asked her to give him the rest as a tip.

"Oh! Oooohhhh!" 

When that heavenly note left Draco's mouth Harry smiled and left the bar, throwing his cloak on and pulling up the hood in and attempt at hiding his features. He smirked as he walked down the street he had just found a dead man singing in a muggle bar and he laughed when he realized he was an alive guy pretending to be dead and did a twirl as he laughed himself silly.

DM

"_He's drunk again its time to fight_

Same old shit just on a different night 

_She grabs a gun she's had enough_

_Tonight she'll find out how fucking tough is this man_

_Pulls the trigger as fast as she can"_

He could feel his angel holding him as he sang and almost wished it was real, upon opening his eyes he saw that his angel had left, closing his eyes again he decided to finish his song so he could get hammered. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, and tears prickled his eyes. He thought he had found a friend within the dark angel, seems he was wrong. It reminded him too much of Potter, how he had offered friendship and was rejected; yet he hadn't actually offered friendship to the angel.

"_Never again seen it before_

_Baby were bold But not like this_

_See it unfold but not like this_

_Never uphold who I am seen in this thing_

_She's just a woman never again_

_See it unfold but not like this_

_Never uphold who I am seen in this thing_

_She's just a woman never again_

_Never again_

_Never again_

No never again" 

Standing up Draco went to the bar to find a surprise that night he went home with two hundred and seventy five dollars. But his mind was plagued with his angel, wondering where he had gone…


	2. Miss me

All right dears, I should point out the new changes here. **Bold** is thoughts, _italics _are lyrics, and underlined is meant for writings, which may or may not be in this chapter. HP still stands for Harry's point of view and DM Still stands for Draco's point of view and this time MX stands for mixed points of view depends on who is talking. I still want reviews!

Chapter Two: Miss me

DM

Sitting in his bedroom he flipped through the phonebook for no apparent reason, he was humming a tune under his breath and because of the rain outside he was bored out of his mind. Usually on his days off he went to the pub for a round of whiskey, yet he did not feel like getting out of bed. Suddenly grabbing his lyrics notebook and a pen he began writing as if a muse was whispering in his ear.

Miss me and love me

Miss me and hate me

Everything has gotten fucked up

You are never there anymore

So I plan to miss you

Will you miss me baby?

Oh will you love me sweetheart?

Will you hate me and hurt me?

We use to stand so strong side-by-side

Be so brave and love so deep

Then you went away far away

Went off to be with him the man in black

My heart fell through hell and back

Now all I ask is…

Will you miss me baby?

Oh will you love me sweetheart?

Will you hate me and hurt me?

Looking back I can't see past your smile

All I see is your smile and feel your touch

Damned is my soul without you around

Your kisses burned into me long ago

Now they simmer on my heart

A forgotten myth a forsaken truth

I loved you and you threw it back at me

I held you close so you ran away

I miss you now and I wonder…

Do you miss me at all tonight?

Did you ever love me at all?

Please say you don't hate me

Oh please say you don't hate me

Baby please

Sitting back Draco's examined his work and grinned this would be a great song; he was questioning though where he got the encouragement. He had not had his heart crushed lately so this song was more of an inspired at random song, which he found interesting. Standing up and walking over to his dresser, his feet making a soft padding sound on the hardwood floors, he grabbed himself a black T-shirt and a pair of faded azure jeans. Getting dressed he grinned today was seemingly a better day then he first imagined it to be.

"Might as well go to the pub, might see Angel," he thought audibly, pulling on a pair of sneakers and apparting to the alleyway beside the tavern, upon entering he was delighted to see that Kit was working tonight, slipping onto the stool in the corner he usually sat in he grinned at her. Kit was his first muggle friend, she was petite with blondish scarlet locks and cerulean eyes, she always wore a ashen T-shirt and blue jeans with boots, "Hello darling, might I have a white Russian?" he asked getting her to turn and smile.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Elvis himself – oh sorry sweetie I mistook that voice of yours, " she joked with him, she always said he would be as big as Elvis one day if he kept singing the way he did. So she usually called him El, as in Elvis, "What's new El, discover your mystery guy? The individual who left you the money?" she asked grinning at her blond friend he had been obsessing for three days now.

Blushing slightly Draco shook his head, "No, I have no indication of who he is…" his eyes adapted a hazy look as he glanced out the window beside him; he liked this seat because he could observe the people walking by. Suddenly blinking he slipped from his stool as he saw his angel crossing the avenue towards the bar.

HP

The long black trench coat Harry was wearing ghosted behind him as he crossed the road; the chains at his hip clanged against his leg and his hair fell flat with the rain. Entering the pub he went over to the bar and sat down about four seats from Draco's and smirked to himself, when Kit looked at him in admiration he shook his head to get his hair to spike back up, " 'ello sweetheart, a Mary on the rocks, thanks," He said smirking at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar, he was known as James Black, and happened to be a music producer in the muggle world now.

He had made three cds then came up with his own demo corporation, called it Black Thorn Productions, and usually wandered bars at night concealed with in his world. No one typically spotted him, yet he realized Kit and Draco both seemed to either be fans or know his real name, "Is something wrong?" he asked when Kit clapped her hands and spun in a ecstatic circle and then suddenly jumped at him to weep on his shoulder. Blinking he patted her back unsure of what to do for the woman, "Err…."

"Nothings wrong Mr. Black, I am just such a fan! El and me have practiced and memorized every one of your songs we adore you – " Kit started to ramble, yet Harry was thankful when swiftly Draco pulled the enthusiastic woman off him, "El sing something for him come on sing!" she started to talk wildly smacking the light-colored one on the back.

"I heard him the other night, quite talented, you'll be magnificent one day," Harry said glancing sideways at Draco's blushing appearance, "Might I get your name?" he asked taking the drink Kit finally gave him. Swirling it slightly at the amusement he was getting from this. He saw the blush deepen slightly as he turned to look Draco in the eye, "For future reference."

MX

Stuttering slightly Draco managed to say, "Dra - Drake Yule, my names Drake Yule," sipping his own drink he looked away and couldn't help but blush more when he realized his angel of three days turned out to be his idol of two years. **'Oh my fucking god he is gorgeous up close and man that voice, he seems so exotic and sexy. How will I ever compare to him?' **he thought as if someone was tearing at his heart, he suddenly felt all his confidence wash down the drain and wipe away tears of joy. He had no chance to make it big like James Black, never…

"Well Drake Yule, I think I would like to hear you sing again," Harry said seeing something like doubt he whispered gently, "I came here tonight looking for you, I wanted to hear you sing again…please?" he asked pouting slightly, watching the blond nod and set his drink down he grinned at him, "Thank you so very much," that only got Draco to blush some more.

Reaching out Kit touched Draco's shoulder and whispered, "Wow him El, you can do it," she saw Draco smirk and laughed lightly, "There's the El I know and love, go and sing your heart out!" pushing him towards the stage she turned to Harry and grinned at him, "El, is great even better when he wants to make an impact on someone."

Standing up on stage Draco, opened his mouth to sing yet tonight those intense eyes made him freeze up and he felt his throat tighten on him. Backing away from the stage slowly he darted out the door into the rain, tears falling from his eyes. His one chance to impress James Black and he lost his voice…


	3. Welcome to the Black Parade

Okies I think the lyrics are wrong but it is currently about 2 am and my mind is fuzzy and I'm doing this from memory. Oh I could have checked it later I know but to do that I would have to have time and currently I do not have time….enjoy, and please review! Everything is the same as the last chapter the points of view and what the things mean!

Chapter Three: Welcome to the Black Parade

HP

Harry situated outside Draco's apartment and knocked, "Drake Yule, I know your in there now get out here," he ordered and when the door cracked open he smirked at the startled blond, "You ran off five days ago do you know how hard you are to track down, I was serious I wanted to hear you sing yet again and since you will not let me your coming with me." Offering his arm he saw Draco's eyes widen and he smirked even more, "Come on."

As soon as their arms were linked Harry escorted Draco down the stairs and out to his limo, opening the door he helped Draco in, "I am kidnapping you Mr. Yule and you will be coming with me to Kit's to get her," sitting across from him in the limo he tapped the separator blocking the driver from their view and they started to move.

DM

Finally finding his voice he asked the man in front of him, "Why are you doing this? You don't know me. And I ran out on your only request…", looking down he sighed and suddenly he realized he was only in a pair of black silky-smooth bottoms he blushed and looked out the window, the chilly night air chilled him.

When a black zip up hoodie was placed around his shoulders he glanced up at those emerald green eyes, "I merely fancy to make certain you make it as far as you can, your excellent and I do not enjoy it when people squander their talent," came the pleasant voice and Draco smiled slightly, looking back out the window he smiled even further when Kit rushed into the limo to embrace him then their idol.

"Hello Kit," Draco whispered she looked him over and raised an eyebrow at Harry who smirked and looked appraisingly at the blondes upper body, blushing again Draco looked down, "Please don't watch me like that…" he whispered, when he felt a hand beneath his chin, his eyes widen he was suddenly looking at those green ones again, "I …I'm just shy," he whispered.

"I realize that when I first started out I was bashful and couldn't help but feel embarrassed when someone found me attractive," Harry whispered dropping his chin and turning, pressing a switch the divider went downward and he leaned over where it had been to speak to the driver, "Hey Denis, want to take this thing to the estate?" he laughed when he got saluted and yelped when Kit smacked his ass, "Kit!"

Draco blushed as he got a great look at possibly the world's most perfect ass, yet when Kit smacked Harry's ass he only blushed more when Harry locked eyes with him again as he sat down. 'He is just what the doctor ordered…and he seems to have become friends with Kit,' he thought, smiling as his flush disappeared due to the friendly look in those emerald orbs Harry had the audacity to call eyes.

MX

Once inside the mansion Harry lived on he grinned and lead his guests into the living room, not noticing Draco looking at a Gryfindorish banner on the wall. Finally turning to look at the curious blond he grinned and said calmly, "My high school colors, I liked them so I kept them, we were the Griffins," turning back to Kit he smirked and pulled the petite girl into his arms, "You my dear little Kitten must help Mr. Yule here find suitable clothing, the party starts in fifty minutes!"

Pushing out of the brunettes arms grinning she laughed and dragged Draco upstairs to Harry's bedroom, where she dragged him into the large closet loaded with clothes, "Come on El we need to hurry, James cant wait forever!"

Half an hour later Draco's eyes widen as he saw Harry sitting there his mouth fell slightly, the dark haired man was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a black button up shirt. The first couple of buttons were undone and silver chains hung at his waist along with a white and silver snakeskin belt. Gulping he walked down the stairs only to be spotted by Harry who instantly went to his side to offer him a hand.

Draco wore, black dress pants and a plain silver T-shirt a black studded belt were around his waist and Kit grinned as Harry's eyes raked over the blond. Kit herself wore a dress cut at the knee in deep forest green. She was a witch and knew who Draco and Harry really were, Harry had told her and she had nodded stupidly then. She wanted the two to get together so that she could always have the knowledge that she helped put together two great looking people.

"You look…wow, my clothes fit you quite well," Harry whispered smiling at the blond who was slowly turning red underneath his gaze, they stayed side by side even when the guests arrived, most dressed in black. Half way into the party Harry turned to Draco and smirked, "I have a song for you."

So Draco listened after Harry got on, literally on the piano, his friend Mark playing it and Debra playing guitar in the corner, Theodore was playing the drums and Harry was singing while dancing on the piano. Kit laughed and the other guests cheered.(description of those characters are mainly brown hair, beautiful people who dress elegant goth )

"_When I was a young boy_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said, "Son when you grow up_

_Would you be the savior of the broken,_

_The beaten, and the damned?"_

_He said, "Will you defeat them,_

_Your demons and all the none believers,_

_The plans that they have made?_

_Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

To join the Black Parade." " 

Came Harry's voice, as he dipped and twirled to the music as if it was in his veins forcing him to flow flawlessly with the beat. The tannish skin shining under the chandelier, made Draco's stomach flip flop.

"_When I was a young boy_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said, "Son when you grow up_

_Would you be the savior of the broken,_

_the beaten, and the damned?" "_

Draco's mind suddenly flashed back to a newspaper article about Harry Potter, it was 'Savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned' shaking his head he got rid of the thought and considered it a coincidence that he even thought of it.

"_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me_

_And other times I feel like I should go_

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know_

_We'll carry on_

We'll carry on 

_And though you're dead and gone_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I cant contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it"_

Again Draco's mind went to an article of Harry Potter, 'To our dear savior's parents: Your memory will carry on' he felt himself laugh lightly at the amount of craziness this song was putting in his head.

"_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all_

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

Defiant to the end we hear the call 

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches"_

Here Harry twirled right off the piano, but landed gracefully and danced right past the crowd while singing, he went up the stairs to dance on the overhang, his voice seeming even more unreal from such a distance.

"_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Ooh oh ohhh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers _

_Ooh oh ohhh _

_Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or Die, You'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's who we are_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy, who had to sing this song_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I don't care!"_

At that Draco suddenly shook his head, James was not Potter and he should not even be comparing the two of them. So pushing that unwanted thought from his mind he said to himself mentally that he was thinking to hard.

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches"_

Again Harry changed position, he jumped over the banister landing on his feet he grinned and pulled Draco over to him a whispered "sing with me" had Draco singing along with him for the last few verses.

"_Do or Die, You'll never make me_

Because the world will never take my heart 

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_We'll carry on_

_Do or Die, You'll never make me_

_We'll carry on_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_We'll carry on_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We'll carry on_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_We'll carry on"_

As they finished Draco looked up and gave a nervous laugh, until he heard the cheering the he just blushed and looked at the ground.

Lalala Draco is slowly putting together pieces do you think in the next chapter he should learn of Harry's real name? Comment please!


	4. Love Song

Chapter Four: Love Song

MX

After the party Draco and Kat were asked to stay the night at the mansion, so they nodded, Kit was a little more then intoxicated and Draco wanted to spend more time with Harry. Yet Harry had other plans for them, "Follow me," he said and darted off, racing away. He could hear the two trying to pursue his hasty speed, and did a back flip off the balustrade only to be caught by a broom, "You two can fly right?"

To say the least Draco was shocked, particularly when Kit jumped off the banister to be caught by a broom, "Wait what!? You're both ….but how!? You're not magical! I would have sensed it!" he started to go on until, Harry swooped downward and pulled him onto the broom behind him, "Uh…put me down you have some explaining to do!" he started once more only to have a hand sweep through his hair.

"Merlin Malfoy quiet down," Harry laughed, turning to glance at the distressed fair-haired man, grinning he whispered peacefully, "How long has it been since you were around wizards and witches? We both could tell you were Draco Malfoy, it was noticeable don't worry your secrets in safe hands with us," he turned back around and felt Draco cling to him as they flew around the mansion's space.

DM

Sighing Draco buried his expression in Harry's back and breathed deep, he had not flown in about two years and it felt grand to fly all over again. The information a firm, hot, male body was hard-pressed against him also made him feel better. He opened his eyes wondering when he had closed them and gave a snicker as they landed and he was thrown in the space to be caught by those arms he admired.

"Thanks," he whispered about ten minutes afterwards when Harry took him to his room, once at the entrance he was astonished when he got a minor kiss, just a meeting of the lips. Smiling he watched as the mysterious dark haired gentleman walked down the hallway to go through his own room. Going inside he closed the door and slide down the backside of it, "he kissed me," he whispered a blush spreading over his cheeks.

Finally glancing around the room he smiled it was done in Slytherin colors, and his eyes lingered on the desk. Wondering if he would find a tablet he headed over to it and began to rummage through the contents to come across a journal type book. A letter fell out, reading it he smiled. It read.

Dearest Draco,

You've gotten here which means I trust you now and that I knew you would want to write. In case you did not already figure it from my kiss about I'm guessing it to be about three minutes ago, you're special to me, truly special. This is yours put it to good use, and have a goodnight sleep my sweet Slytherin.

J.H.B

Opening the black bound book he began to write down the song, which had been nagging at his mind since the flight.

I've never written a love song

That didn't end in tears 

Maybe you'll rewrite my love song

If you can replace my fears

I need you patience and guidance 

And all you lovin' and more

When thunder rolls through my life

Will you be able to weather the storm?

There's so much I would give ya, baby

If I'd only let myself

There's this well of emotions

I feel I must protect

But what's the point of this armor

If it keeps the love away, too?

I'd rather bleed with cuts of love

Than live without any scars

Baby, can I trust this?

Or do all things end?

I need to hear that you'll die for me

Again and again and again

So tell me when you look in my eyes

Can you share all the pain and happy times

'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life

This is my very first love song

That didn't end in tears

I think you re-wrote my love song

For the rest of my years

I will love you for the rest of my life

Setting the pen down he smiled and changed into the black silk bottoms that were on the bed and curled up to go to sleep, his mind began to play memories in his head. They started with Harry Potter and moved on to that wonderful fleeting little kiss. Things like quittditch, then on to the tournament, piano dancing, flying, the kiss. Those all flittered across his mind as he slept.


	5. Me and Charlie Talkin

Chapter Five: Me and Charlie Talking 

MX for the whole chapter

Draco woke with a stretch and grinned as memories of the night before flashed in his mind, he had been serenaded and flown, caught as he feel then kissed, not to mention given a gift. A blush rose to his cheeks as he remembered that the one ding the kissing had been none other then James Black. Getting up he heard laughing from the hallway and heard James voice ring out heavenly.

"_Me and Charlie boy, use to go walkin'_

_Sittin' in the woods behind my house_

_When being lovers meant a stolen kiss,_

_Holding hands when no body else was around_

_Charlie said he wanted to get married_

_We were only ten so we had to wait_

_Said we'd never let our love run dry_

_Like so many do these days"_

Peeking around the door he saw Harry Potter and blinked that was just not possible, as if on command the man turned into James Black, rubbing his eyes he saw James and Kit, "Dreaming." Was all he said, passing it off as a dream.

"_So we treat our love like a firefly_

_Like it only gets to shine for a little while_

_Catch in a mason jars with holes in the top_

_And run like hell to show it off_

_Promises made when we go walkin'_

_That was just me and Charlie talkin'"_

Harry Caught Kit ads the blonde girl jumped at him and continued singing the silly son that he was making up as he walked down the hall. She caught on and sang a la la beat along with his voice, and then he dipped her and twirled her until her laughing caused him to laugh as he sang. As he set sights on Draco he releases the girl and motioned for Draco to join them.

"_Charlie always said he'd like to leave here_

_Turn eighteen and left our sleepy town_

_Letters came and went and I kept waiting_

_For Charlie to come back and bring the life he found_

_Its funny how time and distance change you_

_The road you take don't always lead you wrong_

_You can start a love with good intensions_

_And you look up and it's gone"_

As he was beckoned forward Draco swept out into the hall to be caught up in those strong arms, spotting Kit's laughing face he soon found himself somehow switched from male arms into the arms of his very female friend.

"_So you treat your love like a firefly_

_Like it only gets to shine for a little while_

_Catch in a mason jars with holes in the top_

_And run like hell to show it off_

_Promises made when we go walkin'_

_That was just me and Charlie talkin'"_

"What's going on Kit?" he asked as the musician twirled and dipped in tune to his own voice, seemingly forgetting he had guests as he dove off the banister to land happily and continue singing.

"_Now and then I sometimes think of Charlie_

_How we thought we knew it all back then_

_Now I'd give anything to feel love_

_From a child's heart again"_

"Oh 'Ri is just in a good mood," Kit laughed using the nickname she had given Harry, "A reporter mistook him for Harry Potter last night at the party and now the tabloids are going crazy…oh well one never knows what the rabbit hides beneath the fur," with that she slid down the banister and chased after Harry. Only the two knew that he was really Harry Potter and now that he had almost been outed he needed to work a little harder at getting Draco to trust him before his secret was totally uncovered.

"_So you treat your love like a firefly_

_Like it only gets to shine for a little while_

_Catch in a mason jars with holes in the top_

_And run like hell to show it off_

_Ohh Promises made when we go walkin'_

_That was just me and Charlie _

_me and Charlie talkin'"_

Draco followed in time to hear the two sing silly La la la's to each other, before something hit him hard.

"La la la la la 

_La la la la la_

La la" 

Draco saw the green eyes of James, the dark hair and jumped at him pressing his wand to his forehead he muttered a revealing charm to see a thin lightening bolt scar. Pushing him away the blond glared at them before turning and running out the front door and apparating right outside the door. Leaving a stunned Harry behind and a shocked Kit, the youngest Malfoy now knew that his idol of two years was really his school rival, and his crush of a few days was the one man he could never wish to consider…..he was heartbroken and yet still pissed off.

Okay now why did I choose that song...well it was on when I wrote this so I put it in.


	6. A Series of Bad Events

Chapter Seven: A series of bad events

(This Chapter does not have a song…..but lots of violence)

Harry ran around looking for Draco over two weeks, he ahd Kit with him and the two met no one as they searched. No Draco, No Drake, not even a Mr. Yule. Draco Malfoy had vanished from their vision, their sight. At night Kit searched the local bars and Harry searched the streets. No luck there. So Harry decided one night to lure him out.

"It is perfect Kit, I'll set up a challenge he can not resist. He would go out of his way to beat me if he could, I know it," Harry whooped spinning around the hotel room in glee. Draco ahd never been able to resist a game of cat and mouse, "If a singer out does me I will give them my fortune!"

"But 'Ri if some one who is not Draco –" she started but stopped when she realized only Draco's voice had a chance of beating Harry's in a sing off, "Okay good plan."

So they started getting to work, meanwhile Draco was in Italy. Drinking. A lot.

When the news that James Black was holding a sing off and who ever beathim got 75 percent of his fortune reached Draco, the blond had started shacking up with a hot little Greek in Rome. The guys name was Pablo, and he had deep brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and a body of a god. Yet Draco did not love him, and Pablo knew it they were more of friends with benefits then anything.

Time of the Contest

"Oh god oh God Oh god" Draco began chanting as Pablo stood with him in his dressing room, he couldn't remember the lyrics, "I'm going to bomb this!!"

"Shut up Drakey, you are going to win!" Pablo tried to cheer him up, he knew the history between the two and knew that Draco was only actually doing this to see Harry again. To try and impress him, the blond was in love with the hero. This the Greek knew was a fact.

Meanwhile Harry was checking over Kit who had entered for the hell of it, "You'll do fine, I taught you the song remember," Hugging his friend he laughed at how silly she was being. It had been three monthes since Draco ran off and the two were still together. They were the best of friends, this was known quite well with Harry's fans.

"It's not that… I saw him, Draco," Kit sobbed wiping her eyes, "He was with some hot Greek guy…I …they kissed," she was crying because she knew it would hit Harry hard. Sure enough his pale face went even paler and his eyes widen, "I'm sorry …" yet Harry turned and walked away.

Loking down at the song in her hands she sighed Harry had written it for her, hearing a scream she instantly went out the door. Just in time to see a wave of fans attack Harry, "Oh no," rushing forward she pushed the fans aside and saw that Harry was in shambles already. Pushing him and herself into the nearest room she sighed, "Oh Ri your bleeding..."

"What the Fuck?" a greek voice came from behind them and Kit saw the guy who had been with Draco, "You two might want to leave before Drakey sees you, he's panicing in the other room."

"We cant get out the door," Kit started to say but stopped when Harry simply passed out next to her, "Ri ! Oh God," checking over him she saw someone had stabbed him, "Harry wake up! Oh damn it don't just stand there call an ambulance!" she screamed at the guy who went to the phone.

Draco had heard Kit's voice and froze at the door, yet hearing her cry and scream at Pablo he opened it to see Pablo pick Harry up and Kit take off his shirt. "What happened?" he asked getting Kit to look at him.

"Some crazy person stabbed him, "Pablo answered, laying the other male on the couch and pressing a cloth to his wound, "She brought him in here to escape the fans and he blacked out," getting a muffled protest from Harry he blinked, "Oh your awake."

"No shit….Kit I hurt am I not drunk?" Harry asked sitting up, wincing and falling back over, "Nope not drunk, wounded….damn," closing his eyes he giggled, "Irony is a bitch."

"Harry…God its good to know your not in a coma," Kit cryed throwing herself at her friend and crying into his side, "Please don't scare me like that!" smacking him he yelped and fell off the couch landing on his arm.

"Damn It! Kit!" Harry yelped, rolling onto his stomach he growled and let a line of curses leave his mouth, "I think you made me twist my arm!" looking to the side he saw Draco and his seething look fell for a moment before looking at Kit and whispering in a deadly tone, "You had to choose this room? This Room!?"

Draco moved forward and picked Harry up placing him back on the couch he let all emotions leave his face, "Did you call the ambulance Pablo?" getting a nod he asked, "Did you say what was wrong with him?" getting a soft no he nodded, "Good," slamming his hand down onto the sore arm he felt it snap and heard Harry scream in pain, "Bastard."

Kit pushed Draco away and looked at Harry, his arm was now broken and his side was bleeding, "Pablo is that your name?" she asked the Greek who nodded, "Good then Pablo I suggest you get that asshole out of my – wha…"she stopped when Harry smacked her with his good arm.

"Leave him alone…I deserved that," Harry whispered, tears still on his face but only a few.

They all looked up when the door opened and a man with a gun locked it, the man Harry recognized from the group who had bombarded him. The guy looked pissed and insane, "Die!" and shot Harry thrice before Pablo Tackled the Guy and Draco took the gun.

Kit screamed as Harry was shot and moved in the way to block two of the bullets, both went through her and still hit Harry. She now sported a wound to the arm, and a wound to the side. Harry however had been shot twice in the stomach, and once in his broken arm. No one really realized it until Kit began crying, Harry was not breathing. Draco went and pulled Kit off the other man to start giving him CPR, it took three trys but he began to breath again but low shallow breathes.

The security came in and took the guy away just as the ambulance pulled up. The last thing Draco saw was Kit and Harry being taken to the hospital, and knowing he had caused one of the wounds. The two headed off to the hospital...

((I will explain why the guy attacked Harry adn why the moronic wizards didnt use magic to defend themselves, and what was going through Draco's head when he broke Harry's arm))


	7. The Dance

Chapter Eight: The Dance (Garth Brooks Song)

Kit came out of her hospital room and glared at Draco who had come with Pablo when they realized that Harry might die, sitting down she excepted the coffee from Pablo and started to explain, "The maniac who attacked him…Harry turned him down," sending a cold glance at Draco she said, "He turned him down because he had hoped you would come back to us," sighing she sipped the coffee, "Look let's go in my room before I'm spotted I'm not suppose to be moving around…I might tear open my stitches."

Once everyone was seated Draco who was not looking up, but he had to ask, "Does he…is Harry…why did he turn down the crazy?" he needed to hear the words, that Harry loved him.

"Dray he loves you back," Pablo said as if knowing what his friend needed, which made Kit look at the blond in confusion, he decided to explain as to what his comment meant, "Draco came to me, we dated for a it but…he is in love with Harry Potter has been for awhile, and tonight he came simply to see him…his anger got the better of him though."

"So you break his arm!" Kit screamed before getting a nasty look from the nurse walking by, blushing slightly she calmed down and said, "Look Harry loves you, he fell for you when he heard you sing for the first time…he keeps telling me that when a person sings you can hear their soul…he had hoped the contest would draw you to him…but…when I told him about Pablo…"

"Harry was angry with Draco because of me?" Pablo asked blinking.

"He was not truly angry more heartbroken then anything…why do you think he let Draco break his arm…I know Harry quite well, he's one of my best friends…and he will now most likely believe that Draco's happy, that he moved on," Kit said setting her coffee aside she looked at them with teary eyes, "Have you guys heard anything? On the ride here he went into cardiac arrest…he...he's not fighting for his life any more."

"I'll go find out," Pablo stood and left knowing from the way Draco paled that the blond would not be able to get up with out falling over.

Once alone with Kit, Draco said softly, "He…He won't fight because…of me?" he could not believe he might be the reason the man he loved gave up on every thing he had.

"Here," Kit said rummaging trough her jacket pocket, which lay next to her bed, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper she handed it over, "I saw him sobbing not long after you left…he wrote this then threw it away he does not know I have it."

Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars above  
For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance

Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance

Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance

Draco read the song lyrics over in his head a million times, Harry truly loved him and he had hurt him when he left, "Kit I…I love him," he admitted softly looking up with sad eyes, "And I am the reason he might not fight for is life now… have I truly caused such pain in is golden heart?" getting a nod he went back to reading he lyrics.

It was almost twenty minutes before Pablo came back to look at them with a frown which made their hearts stop momentarily, the words that left his mouth made Kit cry and Draco close his eyes again oncoming tears, "Harry…he's in a coma…they think he'll never wake up…he's completely given up the will to live."

Meanwhile in the depths of Harry's mind the man was thinking one thing repeatedly, '_If I stay her I can forever hold Draco…he'll never have to see me again and I'll never see that hate again_,' if one was able to look in his min they would see his subconscious holding onto a photo, a memory of the night Draco sang for the first time in front of him, '_I'll hold him forever…he'll be my angel forever_,' the thought repeated over and over again, Harry was forcing himself deeper into his coma.

(I know it's short, and yeah it's sort of been a long time since I updated…well I'm back and the story is back.)


End file.
